


Помилки молодості

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marauders
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Помилки молодості повертаються спогадами через двадцять років,  і Сиріус Блек хоче під землю провалитися, аби не переживати це вссе ще раз. Вистрибнути з-за завіси з веселим скриком - неможливо, а за жарти про інрижку з Еванс доводиться відповідати вже на тому світі.
Series: Grim, old place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561591
Kudos: 2





	Помилки молодості

Сиріус Блек знав, що є речі, які, незважаючи на те, що здаються взагалі, чорт би їх побрав, нереальними - реальні.

* * *

_Думати, що з кимось зі своєї пришибленої сімейки ти б переспав - нереально. Це змінюється навесні._

  
— Гей, краля! — Сиріус випинає груди вперед, і Джеймс тихо регоче, що так він зовсім схожий на пихатого півня. Блек фиркає і заявляє, що цей півень вже два тижні як зі своєю останньою куркою порвав, а він молодий і здоровий, ну, кобель, взагалі-то, раз Сохатого на тваринні аналогії напідпитку потягнуло. 

У Поттера зовсім погане передчуття - він знає, що одного разу витівки Сиріуса вийдуть головному Казанові Гогвартсу боком; але на Святковому балу дуже гарне шампанське, що приніс якийсь рішучий семикурсник, а від завжди тверезого Ремуса і вже в дрова п'яного Пітера толку немає. 

\- Ти віриш в любов з першого погляду, або мені ще раз пройти-и...

Блакитні очі зустрічають сірі, і на губах дівчини грає справжня Блеківська посмішка. Белла сліпуче усміхається, і від Сиріуса залишається хіба-що запах дорогого парфуму в повітрі. Джеймс хихикає і тихенько змивається слідом за ним. 

* * *

_Дізнатися, що у когось розмаху Гітлера і Сталіна були романтичні побачення під місяцем - неможливо. Це змінюється восени._

Гучний вереск Марлен відволікає від есе з трансфігурації, яке Сиріус наполегливо вирішує писати самостійно, і Блек тільки хмуриться над підручником; але коли _сам Джеймс_ починає реготати, порожній пергамент і повна до країв чорнильниця летять на підлогу.

\- Але він такий... такий!

\- Хто? - Сіріус перехиляється через спинку крісла і бачить перед собою ілюстрацію останньої сутички Дамблдора і Гріндевальда. Не доходить. Він дивиться спочатку на Ремуса, на Поттера, а потім знову в книжку. - Ну? 

\- Картинка гарна, - зітхає Марлен звідкись справа. - Ну і, знаєш, ходять чутки, ну, того, що вони, ну, того. Сам знаєш, коротше.

Марлен червоніє до кінчиків вух, а до Сіріуса все-ще не доповзає. 

\- Що Марлен мала на увазі, ходять чутки, що у директора Дамблдора і Гріндевальда були романтичні відносини, - повільно і, слава Мерліну, виразно пояснює Ремус і розводить руками. Блек блідне, а потім ошелешено сміється. 

\- Та ну вас, Мерлінови підштаники. Якщо Дамблдор гей, то я розповім майбутнім дітям Сохатого, що у мене була інтрижка з Еванс. 

Марлен, почесна мародерка, дістає з рукава паличку, мовляв, а давай.

* * *

_Сказати свому хрещенику, що ти цілком міг опинитися його щасливим батьком - неможливо. Це змінюється влітку._

\- Ти дуже схожий на свого батька, Гаррі, - Сіріус допиває чай і дивиться на хлопчика пильно і серйозно; а потім бурчить собі під ніс досить голосно, щоб він почув: - везучий старий пес, я. 

\- Це в якому сенсі? - Поттер застигає за копією «Пророка». 

\- Ми з Джеймсом були друзями, Гаррі. - Блек пояснює повільно, ніби з маленькою дитиною говорить, - Як ти думаєш, як би я йому пояснював, якби у тебе, скажімо, очі блакитні були, або ніс як у мого дядька Альфарда, а? 

Поттер-молодший схоплюється з-за столу з такою спритністю, що зачіпає ліктем посуд, і дорогий сімейний сервіс падає прямо на виючого Кікімемра. Але Марлен МакКіннон, почесна мародерка, цього не бачить. 

_Вистрибнути з -за завіси з криком «Жарти!» - неможливо. Це не змінюється ні взимку, ні навесні, ні влітку, і навіть не восени; навіть повторивши цикл дванадцять разів._


End file.
